This invention relates generally to the detection of alpha radiation and relates, more particularly, to instruments used in the detection of alpha radiation.
Alpha scintillation survey instruments are known which utilize scintillation assemblies which interact with alpha particles to create light photons. However, conventional scintillation assemblies either do not provide the high energy resolution normally required to determine the energy of the alpha particles and the associated alpha-emitting isotope or possess sufficient ruggedness to accommodate use in field environments.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved scintillator assembly for use in an alpha radiation instrument which provides high energy resolution during instrument operation and is sufficiently rugged for use in field environments and a method of making the assembly.